The Experiment
by Roast.Beef.Writer
Summary: we're not gonna tell you anything. Read to find out. we suck at summaries. and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! rated for saftey lang.ch 10 uptaded.  What does Taggy mean?
1. Chubby and Mr Idiot

_**E/N: HIYA!!! Read this story, it's good! So, as you probably alredy geussed, I am this bozo's **jerks thumb over to RBW** story editor. **_

**A/N: what th- **

**_E/N: Language! _**

**A/N: first I'm no bozo!**

_**E/N: **sure_

**A/N: second!**

_**E/N:**quickly corrects author's lazy spelling for readers' benefit_

**A/N: you're mean sis! back to the second. okay secondly**

_**E/N:** shoving away author. Laughs head off._

**A/N: ... where was i? **

_**E/N: Introducing the story. **winks at audience_

**A/N: now secondly whats rdw?**

_**E/N:** sighs heavily** RBW means Roast Beef Writer, dumby.**gets smacked on the head** Ow!**_

**A/N: oh. okay. read the story please.**

**_E/N: ...It won't always be like this. I think. Read and Review, porfavor!_ **

_

* * *

_

_Friday August 11,_

I awoke on a lab table. "What the..-" I was cut of by a whitecoat.

"Look, it's awake." he said. He, of course, had a white coat, spectacles, weird shoes, and blond hair. But to me, he was a animal with an insurmountable amount of stupidity!

I glared. "Mmmmmhhhh!" I growled.

He looked infinately astonished.

"It mmmmmhhh'd'!" he shrieked.

"You're an idiot." I mumbled. His eyes widened.

_Oops? Did he hear that? Oh well, serves him right._ I rolled my eyes.

"It...it...it….-" then **he** was cut off.

"Harold! What did I say about messing with expirements?! Well, did it do anything while you were here?" This new man was chubby, old, and probably even more stupid.

"Go away!" I yelled. And with that I rolled over onto my side and covered myself with the thin sheet of paper that was lying over me. Both of the whitecoats fell to the ground, shocked.

_I guess that answered his question._

"Harold! This is incredible! This one is a success. We will celebrate tonight."

I jerked upright. "Party? Am _**I **_invited?" I turned my head slightly to the right. **(A/N:Man she can do that a lot.)**

"Well, in a way." Chubby paused, then addded, "Do you like dogs?"

I smiled. "Yes." Actually, I was just guessing what the hell _those _were. The other guy - Mr. Idiot - smiled.

_And not a friendly one at that. What a shame! Tisk! Tisk! _

"Well then, you're going to like what your going into the party with." Mr. Idiot narrowed his eyes.

_I'm guessing this is pay back for the idiot comment. But he had it _coming_. Mabey not from me, but still. Maybe if I didn't tell him this, then maybe his girlfriend would have. Does he even have a girlfriend? It's very rare when a whitecoat gets a girlfriend. It's like watching something on Discovery Channel. Very rare and educational. Or is it? By the way what the fuck _is_ Discovery Channel?_ she thought.

**A/N: Haha hehehe...I left you on a hanger! I left you on a hanger!**

_**E/N: ...ignore her. She's a little crazy. **hands RBW a cookie.** So, I think that if you read this, you should at least tell us if it was good, bad, or, like, so/so. Try to be gentle-ish. RBW's still rather new at this. We would both appreciate any critism, or helpful info you guys and gals have to offer. **_

**A/N: **_munch, munch._ **that was a dull cookie. R&R. R&R**

_**E/N: ungrateful brat. R&R ...OW!** gets smacked on the head...again.** you folks better review. I'm getting injuries editing this for you! **_


	2. The Other Expirement

**A/N: hi peplz! sorry about the last few Authers notes. i think i was a little high on life. Joke. i just thought about this in my mind. my schioco mind. laughs in head. **

**Tania: hi!who are u?**

**A/N: sorry tania doesnt remember life as a human. she just wakes up one day and... she dont know nothin'.**

**Tania: whats that suposed to mean? im not crazy! if thats what ou think.**

**A/N:clueless? i think not. she really is a good girl.**** okay so those of you who read this. Read and Review.pleaze.**

* * *

Saturday, August 12, 

"I **HATE **this" she growled. The small cage she was in was for the creature called a dog. The bars where made of steel. Nothing could break this. Probably not even the dog!

_Dogs must be small. Or big…._

She could barley move. Her back ached. It felt as if someone tore out her back and put a metal bar in it. Then sewed it back up. She tried to crack it but she, again, couldn't move. She frowned. The room was white. Flashing lights were in the front of the room, and loud music filled the room as well, hurting her ears.

There was another experiment near her cage. She tried to talk to it, but he/she appeared to be sleeping. With its eyes open! She knew it was sleeping because of its slow breathing.

The party began. Over thirty white coats were there. The other one finally woke up.

"Hey?"

He looked at her, cocked it's head to the side, and smiled. "Who are you?"

"Don't know." she replied.

"Let's call you something, then. How about … Lulu?"

"Yuck." It sounded to her like a good name but wasn't her.

"Nita?"

"Uh-uh."

"Um…."

"I think we should call me Tania." she said. Somehow this fit her. No explanation.

_Don't ask._

"Cool! Hi Tania! How are you? My name is Joseph." he told her.

"Hi Joseph. Terrible; I cant move!" she whined.

He shrugged. But that was because he could move in his cage. His cage was much larger. Joseph yawned like he just wanted all this to end so he could take another nap. It then started to dawn on her that she, Tania, was not normal. Because at that moment she saw that Joseph changed into a cute and small cat. The cat that was Joseph curled up in a small corner. It was the color of his messy brown copper hair. And its eyes where also the same as his, deep blue.

"Joseph!" she semi-said, semi-whispered. The cat looked up when she said his name. Then its eyes widened and it's head turned to a crowed of white coats coming. Tania gasped, with them was Mr. Idiot.

"HHHIIIISSSS!" Joseph warned them. Then he quickly morphed back into a human. They shuddered, backed up and fled. He smiled, then turned to her. "Sorry. I just do it sometimes. Sometimes." there was sadness in his voice. Like he really didn't want to morph into anything, just be a normal boy. She turned on her side, back to him. She didn't want to feel his feelings. Then she herd a gasp of suprisement from Joseph.

"Tania." he whimpered.

"What?!" she replied; kind of angry.

_Again don't ask._

Nobody should be acting like she was top of the world.

_Or should they?_

"You… you… have… wings." he said.

* * *

**A/N: so how did you like this chapter?sorry another cliff hanger. im just so good at them aint i?**

**Tania: we got to go eat. bye!**

**Joseph: yeah G2G! bye yall! turns into porky pig. th th th thats all folks!**

**A/N: silly Joseph, but yeah going to go eat then write some more.and oh yeah im sorry if I have any SP's. Miss.Editor didnt have time to edit she has homework.BYE!**


	3. What Wings!

**A/N: okay so i tryed to make this longer. sorry if to you its too short.read and rerview!**

**Tania and Joesph: Read And Reaview. R&R!**

* * *

Saturday August 12, a few minutes later, 

"Huh?!!" she gulped. Joseph had just told her that she had wings!

_No way. How? What the hell is wings anyway!? Why do I have them? No fair. Stupid whitecoats._

"Their not bad. Their very beautiful. Here I will show you." With that he turned into a person with wings. Wings just like hers. "see. Your wings are a gift from god. But then Satan decided to plant you here in this crappy place."

"Thanks for the complement?" she said, confused.

"… well can you at least see your wings?" she heard him turn i8n his cage. She turned to see the wings. She was dazzled with these enormous wings he had copied from her. They where tan not a hard tan but a amazing light color tan. On the tips where black. Tan wings with black tips. All she could think about was the wings.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you Joseph. I'm extraordinary. Thank you!" she snuck out her hand. Joseph did the same and they held hands. His hands where warm. But when he let go hers went cold again. She finally got some sleep during the party. But she still remembered the hand holding and a warm fuzzy feeling appeared in her heart. And with that, she smiled.

* * *

**Tania:mmmmm...**

**A/N: a little romance wont hurt. i am smileing if you cant see me. sorry for another chapter without the editor's editing shes at school and i cant wait to put this on. mabey youll learn a little about the past in the next chapter, luviz4eva . thank you all, maxluviz4eva, Angel Of Black Daeth, and maxridefanakakat for reviewing. it means a lot 4 you guys to do that for me. scince im only a beginer ya know. THANK YOU GUYS!**


	4. Sadness

**A/N: hey sorry another no edited piece. man its just coming to me.**

**Tania: snifle.**

**A/N: poor Tania. heads up sad chapter.R&R!**

* * *

Sunday August 13,

_She entered a huge house. It looked like a mansion. "Tania!" "Tania!" she heard. It just kept on being said throughout the mansion. She went up a large stair case. Then entered a good looking room with posters and lip gloss. Inside the next room where three people. Two where adults and the other one was a little boy. The adults smiled and the little boy ran up to her and said… _

"You wake up!" she knew instantly that this voice was a whitecoat. She opened her eyes. The party had ended. Joseph was no ware to be seen. She coward in a corner. This whitecoat had a teaser with him. "Boss where do you want this one?"

"By the other one." said Chubby.

_I guess he's the boss. Dumb-ass. _

"Okay." he turned to Tania. "Have a cold night." he grinned an evil grin. He picked up her cage making her stumble. Then he place her in a gray, stony room; where Joseph lay in a corner. Joseph looked up and his face was grim. Tear streaks where on his face. He looked in front of the room.

There, in front of the room, was a dead little boy in a cage. But to Tania this was more painful. Because this was no failed, poor experiment, this was the little boy from her dream. That she had guessed was her little bro. Tears formed in her eyes.

_No. No. No. NOOOO! _

_"Why?" she whined. Joseph looked at her. _

_"Some experiments don't always make it. Think positive he's in a better place." he choked out. _

_"You don't get it. I think he's my brother." Joseph's face went pail._

_"I'm sorry." she knew he meant it. She could feel his emotions. This is what she felt; deep sorrow, sadness, confusion, anger, and agony. _

_Poor Joseph. It must be hard. He has been here longer. Lots of surfing. _

"We need to get out of here." he said shaking his head. She knew he was right, but something was telling her to stay a little longer. "But the Erasers. They haven't taught you self defense. Nor how to fly. Lets wait a bit."

"Okay." she said and with that they went back to grieving.

_Let his soul rest in peace. And for God to take care of my little brother. _She thought.

* * *

**A/N: im crying.G2G! bye...**


	5. Six New Mutants

**A/N: hey sorry it took me a long time to update. was doing chores all day. this will make all of you shout for joy because six more kids are coming into this story...**

* * *

_Monday August 14, dawn,_

BOOM! CRACK!

"Huh?" Tania had been woken by a huge and annoying noise. A white coat rushed in and covered the cages with paper and then a bunch of boxes. But she could tell by the rush that her dead brother would be overlooked, and left uncovered. The white coat then rushed back out the door.

She then heard a scream, and guessed it was the whitecoat. The door opened again and erasers and mutants poured in the room. Six mutants against dozens of erasers.

_Impossible. They'll die!_

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow. It jumped in front of her cage; she nearly screamed.

_Are you OK?_

_What?_

_Are you…?_

_Well.. NO! I'm stuck in this frickin' CAGE!_

_I can fix that!_

_You can?!_

_Um… no. But maybe Fang can._

_Who? By the way, who are _you?

_Angel. How do… OW!_

An eraser had attacked from behind. Angel at first kicked and punched at it, but when it didn't budge she stood right in front of it. The eraser chuckled and waited for the attack. Then, out of astonishing luck, the eraser fell down, dead.

_It must have been his expiration date._

Angel ran off to aid her mutant friends. Some time later, the fight was finished and all the mutants, including Angel, where gasping for air. Then Angel grabbed a young women's hand and dragged her toward Tania's and Joseph's cages. One young-looking boy walked over to her little brothers cage. "Max. Look. It died." The girl that held Angel's hand walked toward the boy. The others walked right behind her.

"Well, Gazy it's not our fault. Some just don't have the strength…." she sighed and walked Tania's direction. "Ok Angel what's here?"

"Your going to flip! Two experiments! Alive experiments!"

"But… that means all of the School's are expirementing… damn!"

"Common' lets just free them." a new unknown voice said.

"That's the thing Fang. They have new crates. More harder steel crates. I think its time to use your new talent…."

"NO!" Fang said sternly, but not sternly enough.

"Fang you _will_ use your power to open the cages!" Angel said in a scary voice.

"Fine." grumbled Fang.

Angel grabbed the boxes and threw them off. A strange figure grabbed the paper and made it fly away. What Tania saw was six kids with big bruises. One of them looked blind, had strawberry blonde hair and saggy clothes. Another was a nice looking girl with blonde hair and an attitude, with a spaghetti strap shirt and torn jeans. Angel was a small little girl, with curly blonde hair, and a mushroom shirt, with a skort. A little boy peaked his head out from behind the blind guy. He had sensible clothes and the same color hair as Angel, and the most remarkable blue eyes. Another girl with chocolate skin and brown unruly hair was staring oggle-eyed at her and Joseph. The last mutant was a dark fellow with dark black hair and black tank, and black jeans. He looked Goth. They all surrounded Tania. Tania scooted to the back of her cage.

"Good thinking." Goth boy said. He held up his hands and Tania's cage rattled. Then he put his hands in fists and the front of her cage crumpled of into oblivion. Tania gulped, that would happen to her if she got on his bad side. They did the same to Joseph's cage and they all left the damn place!

* * *

**A/N: this one finally got to the editor. so its editted!! this is getting good isnt it?? please review!**

_E/N: Hey all. I edited this thingamajig, but if there are still errors, please forgive me, I'm a little sick. Stupid allergies. I feel like there's cotton in my ears, and like my throat is gonna tear if I talk to much. hope you enjoyed the chappie._

**A/N: bye. review for us!BYE!**


	6. Authers Short Note

** okay so you all know this is an authers note because of the title. so i wanted to ask if you could tell friends to read this because im not writting any more than two more chapters intel i get 20 reviews. i've been working day and night for you guys to read and two people regularlly review. thanks Angel Of Black Death and shortval27 for regularlly reviewing. others write they want more and never review agian... it kinda makes my sad. but i will write two more chapters for the two people that review regularlly.**

** thanks, **

Lauren Hilton/ RBW


	7. Will Death Be Upon Us?

**a/n: this chapter is for the people who always reviewed. this one is for you two!**

She didn't like this because she hated the air. Flying was making her nausea. She liked the ground. She would like to stay on the ground. At first it was fun but as they got higher it was a little different. She had to look down and see how far the had flown up and had almost fainted in Max's arms. But she didn't, she held that urge deep inside.**(AN: yes she has memorized all six names.)** Then she had almost fallen to the ground and would have if Iggy hadn't caught her in mid-air. She had gotten quite fond of Iggy. Even though he was blind. He was sweet, gentle and kind. But Fang... she didn't even think about getting on his bad side. It's like one day you steal the milk from his hands, he gets pissed and disintegrates you into the oblivion.

Above her she heard a caw. Joseph, who had seen a crow before they left, had turned himself into one. She had guessed he loved to soar in the air. Iggy tensed; she looked ahead. Joseph's caw had meant danger. She looked for something on the ground and regretted it. She shivered trying to lose the thought that they where even higher. Then something made her jerk her head to the side. She screamed, terrified of what she had seen. It looked like flying erasers!

"No. But close. They are flying robots that look like erasers. We call them flyboys." Angel said, reading her thoughts.

"Oh." Tania said, kind of bored with robotics. She had stolen a car book from the school to read while flying, but finished it in only the first hour. "What was it about the school and robotics?"she asked.

"It is because all the experiments they killed. All except you guys..." Iggy barely breathed the rest so she didn't hear. She didn't want to. Nothing was interesting now. This was very unnerving. "Tania? Are you OK? You seem tense. Is it the dead experiment?"

She answered carefully."Yes." She became depressed. She had lost everything dear to her; nothing would ever bring joy to her empty life. Nothing... she thought of her family in the house, her little brother running to her... tears escaped her eyes. She would make the school pay for the misery they caused her. But the thought just made her even more sad. Nothing would ever satisfy. She closed her eyes, and locked the memories of her family in the deepest part of her heart. She opened her eyes, and lost control.

The power came into her like a sudden shot in the head. She slipped from Iggy's arms and fell. Falling from such heights is calming actually. At least for her. She then burst her wings open and pushed, hard. She was flying! She flew to the flyboys who had stopped dead in their tracks. One flyboy flew of in a different direction. She concentrated on only the flyboys and not her new family. Then she screamed so hard that anything could break. The flyboys shattered into pieces that were not even big enough for scrap metal. Turning back to her family, she saw they were shocked, but unharmed. She looked hard and lost the power. She fell now, with no power in her body. Not even enough to scream for help. She just fell, paralyzed.

_THUD! S_he landed on solid ground, but it didn't hurt. All she got was just a bad bruise. She saw Max shoot down in a worried dive toward her. Tania knew that she wouldn't get there in time, though. Her injuries were too serious to be tended to and the blood was pouring out from her head. She had cracked her head while crashing. She thought it was the end, she really thought it was. But she didn't know for sure. She opened her mouth to speak; using the last of her strength she said two words: "Good bye."

**A/N: I'm going to write the next chapter now. R&R**


	8. Father? Mother? Nile?

**a/n: this is another chapter for those who reviewed almost every chapter. Thank you both SO much.**

_Is this death?_ she wondered. It was pitch black. Then a light descended from the top of the darkness. She was in a white hallway. Then her family was there. She smiled so big she would have fallen of the weight. she was finally with them. she was filled with joy and happiness. The empty part if her was filled. She ran toward them, they did the same. she collided with her little brother. She was crying so hard she could make an ocean."Tania.. I love you." her little brother said. she looked at him; he was crying too. she grinned.

"I love you too. and i always will." Tania responded. her parents approached. But she screamed in astonishment. Her parents where white coats. but they didn't seem mean... they seemed very nice and kind; she looked at them. Her little brother hugged her waist.

"Honey, don't worry. We were the good type of doctors.Oh honey!" her mother said. she skipped towerd her mother and hugged her so tight that any human would have died of no oxygen. Her mother smelled of peppermint candy. She took in the memory. her father coughed to make her pay some attention to him. she looked his direction. he was looking at her with disappointment and sadness in his eyes.

" i never wanted this for any of you. not even Joseph. **We **never wanted this for you children. there is much to tell. and so little time." her father told her. her mother and father hugged Tania. she cried even harder."Hush now my girl. No need to cry." he stroked her hair. She walked back to her little brother.

" hey. there is one thing little bro. whats your name? i don't remember much of anything anymore." She knelled down to his size. he looked at her with big cute eyes.

" you don't remember my name? well if you don't then here it is. it's Nile. Papa why doesn't she remember?" he looked sad;like somebody had stolen his Lolly-pop. Tania's's father scratched his head.

" i don't know son." he said. "Tania it's time to go."he looked at her. she instinctively jerked her head towards her father. she then understood,

"I'm not dead am i?" she said sounding much older than an 13 year old. her mother bit her lip.

"no. your not dead. you wont... you don't want to be dead. its no better. its just another world. another life. you will come when the time comes. and that time will not come for a long time." she sounded like a real mom. right there and then. Tania swirled around to her dad again.

" dad. one question. can you give me my memory again?" he looked shocked, then he softened up. And she knew he understood.

"yes. i Will give you your memory back. my gift to you." he said smiling.

she nodded in agreement. it rushed through her head. images, words, and old memories she could not describe. her mother touched her shoulder. Tania turned to her mother.

" here. have my gloves. i know there not much but it's better if you have them." she handed Tania her black gloves. Tania took them. Nile hugged her.

" i can give you the best gift of all. i give you the power to be able.."

" NILE!" their dad screamed but it was to late.

"..communicate with us!" swirling light surrounded Tania. then was gone. and her eyes opened. Iggy was over her. then she glimpsed at the seven kids in front of her.


	9. Living Hell

**A/n: okay thank you all for reviewing. i now have 27 reviews and can write more. thank the lord! you all have been acheing for more so i wont let you wait any longer here you go...**

" what happened? how long have i been out?" she was intiaraly confuesed. was she alive or dead?she couldn't tell... she put another blanket on her body, and a cold cloth on her head. "GUYS!" iggy turned his face towerds hers. then went back to cooking bird eggs. scrambled not sunny sided. max and fang where gone to check if they where being followed. and gaxy and nudge were playing with their dumb dog! she sighed. she had no clue where Angel and Joseph where.

_Hopless. nobody to tell me anything. oh well. what am i thinking!? _"Guys if you dont tell me anything i... i..." she stopped at this knowing she couldn't do anything anyways. At this iggy sighed and gave in.

"look. if max knew im telling you this then she will seriously KILL me! ok. you fell, you _flew, _you like screamed and made the flyboys fall apart into microscopic pieces, you fell agian, and you ... died, and... and ... i... well, i brought you back to life..." Tania's mouth dropped open! he WHAT! okay this made her fall back on the ground.

"ouch!" she growled."and why would max **not** want me to hear this?!?!?"

"I have no clue why. but i guess because its over and done with. no threat. by the way... when you looked at us, your eyes, they where a different color. they wherer violet..." he trailed of. she was stunned. this was to much for her to handle. she rested her eyes and tryed to remember Nlie. the next half hour was truely **_hell_**!

okay first iggy intruded her space when she was changing. who cares if he was blind. still intruding. and he was so calm like he didn't know she was BUTT NAKED! and he said, "here is your eggs." and put the plate on the ground. second. she spilt the eggs on her bare legs. third is that the dogs chased her around. and the wierd part is that he laughed! she then stopped and kicked it.

"dumb dog!" she yelled.

"hey!!!" the dog said. "by the way my name is Total!"

"FINE!" she screamed. making everything shake. oops! Iggy tumbled on the ground. she ran toward him to help. but he refuesed and yelled back,

"what the hell was that!?"

"im SO sorry iggy!"

"go away." he mumbled. she was hurt. she really was sorry. but she did as he told her. but she had had such a bad day she didn't come back. she just sat there on a log. staring in the lake. her reflection showed her who she truley was. purple eyes and all. this is what she saw; she saw a girl with flowing jet black hair, black white tipped wings, graceefull percepsion, wisdom, black gloves, a memory, and then the stunning violet eyes glowing in the sky. she truely then belived she was made for eviel and not good. but a feeling told her that she could switch at any time. it was her desiction. mshe held her head high and headed back to camp...

** A/N: no edited. sorry about that... so review. thank you all agian!**


	10. The Kiss

**A/n: Kay so if your Angel Of Black Death. this is another how do you say it??? _Annoying chapter??_ so if you want you can skip it. but only him. if not read this. its kinda about Iggy and Tania.**

She was asleep. Nothing was there, she could tell. But then she herd the slightest movement and jolted upright ready to fight. But un-tensed because it was just Iggy. She bit her lip; they had had an argument a few hours ago... She stuttered and walked towered him. She was a bit angry with him, but she really was sorry. He turned his head and frowned. " Hey. About today... I'm sorry.." She could tell he was. She could read his emotions. She felt kinda sorry for him then. He had probably lost everything too, only he had lost one thing she hadn't; his sight.

"You sorry. No. I'm sorry." Thats when she saw it; his wonderful smile. The he said something that made her blush.

"When you use your power, it's so strong. It is like you have a real purpose for the power that has been bestowed on you. And when you fell on the ground... I thought you died. that's why I saved you." He _saved_ her??? She almost fainted.

" But.. how?"she asked.

"Well I have one power. It's to bring people back to life..." he trailed of, as if embarrassed. She smiled. And then she sat right next to him. Leaned very close to him. And whispered,

"Thank you." and she kissed him on the cheek. he blushed fire truck red and walked five steps forward and stopped. He turned to tell her something important, but she had ran back the north way she went when they had fought. He sighed and woke Max up for watch duty.

**A/N: okay i made it a bit longer then I wanted. So how do think. review!!!!**


End file.
